


in restless dreams i walked alone

by them_fatale



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Pirates of Leviathan
Genre: (me) - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Give Cheese A Hug 2020, Give Jack A Hug 2020, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, RAT DAD RAT DAD, WWBSGD? (What Would Barbarella Sasparilla Gainglynn Do?), sometimes people need to hear that their shitty experiences at home is not their fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_fatale/pseuds/them_fatale
Summary: It took awhile for Jack to adjust to having visitors....It changed a week later, when a certain wizard knocked on his door with a plate of oreos.
Relationships: Jack Brakkow & Cheese, Jack Brakkow/Garthy O'Brien (if you squint)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	in restless dreams i walked alone

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the sound of silence by simon and garfunkel! also if you can't tell i read better with big spaces lmao

It took awhile for Jack to adjust to having visitors.

He moved to the Bilge with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a curse to his name, and the latter didn’t make for good company. It was bad that the dead sang about him in the night, but it was always worse with the living. Mothers tugged their tykes close when they heard the sound of his footsteps, and a busy street would turn silent when he returned home. The silence was the worst part at first; his previous life was filled with sea shanties and cannon fires, and even the quiet moments had the sound of the waves filling the space. The silence was a hole, another part of him taken. But nevertheless, he adjusted. He knew what time to leave the house, he knew what backalleys to take to not be seen. He learned to ignore the shaky whispers and to not pause at the food and candles laid by his feet, even if he was hungry.

He wondered if they thought they were cursed when they saw the moldy cheese and rotting fruit in the morning.

But after his adventures with the missing tiefling and the stone and the Daughters of Storms (and the face had haunted his dreams when he tossed and turned and he was tossed into the sea like a ragdoll, whipped around getting sucked down down down down), and after he was able to patch the hole in his wall, he found comfort in silence for a bit, because he had memories of deafening noise that actually made for pleasant dreams.

It changed a week later, when a certain wizard knocked on his door with a plate of oreos.

Sometimes in the dead of night, Bob would knock on his door with her books and ask questions about pirate life and occasionally sing samples of little ditties she’d come up with, which Jack totally kept his cool about it the entire time. Every few weeks, Sunny came over with the sun-shaped cookies her mother would make for her “missionary group” and then chirp about the pirate stories she thought of and the pair would talk til’ dawn, trading stories and legends, and sometimes she would rant about her parents while he nodded silently. And on the super rare occasions, he would get a sopping wet postcard with a little message from The Bitch herself with little pleasantries. On one singular occasion, he got a note from the official office of the Crescent Moon Trading Company reading “sorry about your wall”. He had a good laugh about that one.

But by far, the one that visited him the most was Cheese, appearing once or even twice daily if he worked two shifts that day. Jack always knew it was him because he announced himself with the quick succession of _knockknockknockknockknockknock_ , with a little shout of “Hey-hey Jack!” and Jack would have to open the door for him because the kid was carrying so many arcanic books and astronomer gear. He would stumble in the little hut and plop his stuff on the makeshift table Jack got on Bob’s suggestion ( _“Ya know, it’s real empty in here Jackie, we should getcha a little furniture since we’ll be visitin’ and all.” “Of..of course maam, good idea.”_ )

Cheese would spend hours at the house talking about every possible thing, from the new spells he was discovering to gossip from the factory. Jack didn't fully understand most of the subjects the kid spoke so passionately about, but he didn’t mind; Cheese could babble utter nonsense if he so pleased, Jack would nod and say “that’s really interesting”, and Stimey could usually took care of actually conversing. And while there were moments of silence (the boy couldn't talk forever even though it absolutely seemed like he did), they didn't feel so big anymore. The visits became so frequent that Cheese asked him one day if he could just leave some of his supplies at Jack’s house.

(“Y-you know because you always get the door for me and I’m running out of spots in my room for some of this stuff and I just thought since I’m over here a lot but if there’s no room-”

“Stop your yapping lad,” Jack chuckled, “where’re ya putting it?”)

He got his second table the next day. It was human sized, as Jack now knew about the tax for gnome sized things (it was called the Andvari tax and it was dumb as hell), but that didn’t stop Cheese. He just had to jump to get in the chair, kicking his legs to force his little body onto the wibbly chair. The table was soon covered with all types of gadgets and clutter.

It was oddly comforting. The home in general was more comfortable. After the first few days of coming over, Jack started collecting some of the food left on the street to give to Cheese; the boy can’t have the mold for a snack. Jack would make sure the table was ready for Cheese when he came. Jack chuckled to himself; he used to believe that his house wasn’t worth cleaning. ~~Maybe because it was home to someone else.~~

Jack was constantly impressed by the boy. While talking everyone’s ears off, Cheese would work tirelessly. The few times Jack glanced at Cheese’s notebooks, there were lines and lines of script and words in different languages and Jack wasn’t even going to attempt to try and understand. But apparently Cheese got it, because he just casually scribed away while talking about how hard it was to get new journals and maybe he should learn how to write smaller. He would work on one spell for a few days, muttering fast paced comments to himself. Then one day he would jump up out of his chair and yell “It’s finished!” and then very awkwardly ask him if he could talk to him about it and show him his newest trick.

(“I-I promise you, Jack, it-it won't damage any of your property. I s-swear I’ve worked out all the k-kinks and---”

“There’s not much property to damage, boyo. Now, what ‘ave ya been workin’ on?”)

From “Smudge” to “Tickle Whisper,” Jack was honestly fully interested in the process of spellcasting; it was an art form he admired. When he first met Asam, he was frankly starstruck by the way the arcanic runes just appeared in the air. He didn't see much of that growing up, just being a simple sailor and all. So, seeing a young lad like Cheese, so small yet so determined, show him what he could do, filled Jack with a swelling sense of pride. And he knew Cheese could tell, because his smile would widen. Cheese’s visits got Jack through the day. When thoughts of loathing and grief permeated his mind, he would remember that smile and suddenly everything was ok. It was nice, being looked up to. It was nice that someone wanted his pride. It was nice.

Then one day Cheese didn’t visit. And then another day. And then another.

It was stupid for Jack to be upset. The lad had a life of his own. He doesn’t need to see an old man everyday. But Jack still walked slower throughout the Bilge. He hung his head low, and his plank felt heavier. He would come home to sit on his mast, pretending not to wait for his usual visitor.

Those of moments of silence were sharper than ever.

* * *

It’s been five days since Cheese last visited, and in the dead of night, there was a terrible storm.

Jack hasn’t done well with storms ever since the Late Bloomer’s sinking, so he was awake and sitting on the floor of his house reading some adventuring book that Sunny gave him (what kind of name is Taryon?). Rain drummed on his roof, and buckets of various sizes were scattered around, catching the drops that slipped through the cracks. ~~He covered Cheese’s table with a blanket; he didn’t want his work to get wet.~~

( _“You know lovey,_ ” Garthy messaged to him (or tickle whispered to him), _“You could always move into our complex, gives me more time to see you an’ all.”_ Jack swore he could hear them whispering “and get you outta that shithole.” Jack chuckled and responded with: “I thank you for your hospitality, but I believe I’m fine where I am.” Garthy sighed “ _You’re so difficult, just make sure you give me a visit once and awhile, dove. I miss you, in more ways than one.”_ Jack didn’t respond, but he had a feeling they could somehow hear his fur turn red.)

The room was dimly lit by a few candles—he still couldn't afford electricity. He only got about 11 pages in before he heard a familiar woosh sound, and looked up to see the ghostly figures of Kiarra and Aram hovering.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve visited,” said Jack.

Kiarra smiled softly. “It is because you’ve seen so many visitors lately, captain.”

Jack gave a curt chuckle. “Well, that can’t last forever.”

The goliath’s smile faded. “Don’t say that Jack, the boy and you are friends. Maybe something happened?”

Aram spoke up: “Maybe personal matters?”

“Who knows, I just know he shouldn’t be so bothered wit’ me.”

 _Knock knock._ “Master, someone at the door.”

Jack groaned as he stood up off of his mast and made his way towards the door. He could hear the woosh of Kiarra and Aram disappearing. He sighed and pushed the door open.

“Can I help you?”

“Hello? J-Jack?”

Cheese was at his doorstep with a little backpack on his back and a tight smile on his face. He carried no books or gadgets, just the pack, and he was soaked from head to toe in rain, making his already too big coat sag to the ground. He looked up at Jack, but couldn’t meet his gaze. Which was good for Jack, because he was trying to hide his rush of joy at seeing the kid again.

“Heyo, Jack.” he said. And that was it.

“Ah! Cheese, uh…” Jack stammered after a long silence, “It’s, it’s awfully late, lad. Shouldn’t you be at home?” Cheese looked down at the rain-soaked ground.

_Why the hell would you say that, Brakko?_

“W-w-well I, felt bad, I m-mean I t-t-thought-” Cheese started. He was shivering. A boom of thunder rolled throughout Leviathan.

_Good job, Brakko. You’re keeping a kid out in the rain._

“Come in, come in, lad.” Jack said, backing up so Cheese could come in. The boy slowly made his way in, gaze glued to the floor. Stimey rolled his eyes out and flashed him a grin.

“Hey Cheese! How are ya!” Cheese didn’t look up. “Hey Stimey.”

Stimey lost his smile. “Oh, alrighty then.” Stimey looked over at Jack, a flash of confusion in his eyes. “Well, call me if you need anything.” And he sadly rolled back into the wall.

Cheese made his way towards his desk and sat himself in front of the too tall chair. He isn’t gabbing away; no topics of discussions, no new spells, no bright smiles, nothing. He just sat there, clutching the straps of his backpack like a lifeline.

_Something is very very wrong, Brakkow._

Jack set his mast against the wall. “You want something to eat? I think I have some bread and a muffin for ya? I got some fresh water too, you want that?”

Cheese nodded, and Jack watched his every move as he got a little plate. Cheese was shockingly still; he would usually be fidgeting. Jack knew that. Jack brought the food over, and as he went to get the drink, he saw Cheese scarfing down half the loaf in less than a second out of the corner of his eye.

“Woah, careful lad. You’ll choke, here.”

Jack held out the glass and Cheese looked up, eyes glassy. Glassy… My gods, he’s crying.

Cheese was crying.

Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t panicking. He just started dealing with his own emotions, so he was no expert with others. He wasn’t like Bob who just made everyone feel good with a smile; he had to relearn how to do that. But this was Cheese, he has to try.

He knelt down in front of the gnome, and tentatively put his hand on Cheese’s shoulder. Of course, with Jack’s hand, it basically covered Cheese’s body. Cheese was hiding his head in his arms, either rocking a little or crying so hard that it shook his entire body.

“H-hey, hey. Hey Cheese, lad. What’s wrong...what’s going on?”

He only got shaking and sobbing and hiccuping as a response.

Shitshitshitshitshit. What should he do?

“I...I-”

_How can I help you? What can I do to help you? Let me help you._

Cheese wrapped his arms around himself and hiccuped and sobbed. Jack was at a loss.

_What would you have wanted? What would you have wanted when you hiccuped and sobbed in the night?_

Alright.

Jack slowly, gently leaned Cheese into him, not even remotely bothered by the boy’s wet coat. There was a split second where the shaking stopped, and then Cheese threw his arms around Jack’s middle and sobbed into his chest. He picked him up off of the wet floor and placed him on a big bed, at least for Cheese. Cheese’s grip on Jack’s fur didn’t falter for a second, and Jack carefully started rubbing circles into his back, shushing him.

_Ok, they got this far. What next? Ok ok ok, what would Bob do?_

( _“Ya see Jackie, when I feel all upset and sad and sometimes really scared, I just take a few big breaths.”)_

“Alright Cheese, can you take a big breath for me? Alright? Breathe in with me, lad.”

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slow, and after a few demonstrations, Cheese started to follow along. They stayed there. The tears just seemed endless, like Cheese had thousands of dams in his head and a glass of water just broke them.

_How long has he wanted to cry like this, Brakko?_

After what seemed like hours, the bawling turned to crying, and the crying turned to sniffles, and Cheese stopped pressing his face into Jack, but he still stayed close, as if Jack had any intention of letting him go.

“It’s alright, Cheese, it’s ok.”

Another sniffle, “It’s not.” Cheese wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“M-my parents don’t want me anymore.”

_What._

“They took some of my books… and they said I wasn’t working hard enough, and that I wasn’t making enough money for the family, and if I wasn't gettin’ money, they couldn’t care for me. So, they threw me out.”

_WHAT._

Cheese went on: “They n-never liked me doing magic. T-they hated it, and they always went out and we never had enough money, and so I had to work harder. It wasn’t enough.”

Jack had to use every bit of self-control not to fly into the biggest rage he had ever gone into. He always had reservations about Cheese working at a factory, especially with how young, and frankly, soft the boy was. But working for the family? As in being the main source of income? What kind of _fucking monsters_ would rely on a _child_ to pay for their pleasantries? Jack himself had to take a few deep breaths before speaking.

“How long ago was this?”

“....A week.”

“And where have ya been since then.”

“...Just around Leviathan, I didn’t want to go to Bob’s, it’s really fancy, and Sunny has her own thing with her parents, like woof, a lot is going on there and Marcid and Myrtle is underwater, and, they uh…”

Jack couldn’t fight the smile at Cheese’s gibbering, and he couldn’t help but pull him into a side hug. Cheese squished his face and Jack’s chest again and said something into his fur.

“Why didn’t you come here? My place is always open to you, you know that?” _You have to know I want you here._

“I know, I just, I didn’t want to be a bother.”

Jack wanted to say that Cheese was never a bother, that he was a joy and anyone who didn’t see that the kid deserved all the care in the world frankly was blind and that he didn’t deserve any of it.

Instead he said: “You’re gonna stay here.”

Cheese head whipped up out of the furry chest: “What?”

“You’re stayin’ here lad, don’t make me tell you again.”

“But- I Jack- Listen.”

“You listen boy. I know I don’t live in the best part of Leviathan, and this place is shitty and dark, but you need to have a place to stay”

“Jack, you can’t do that- this was my-”

Jack immediately grabbed Cheese’s shoulders and crouched down so the gnome could look him in the eye, his face with an intensity that wasn’t like his rage, but it somehow had an even deeper effect

“It’s not yer fault.”

Cheese smiled. “I know.” But Jack kept the same stare.

“Cheese, it’s not your fault.”

Cheese’s eyes filled with tears again, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Jack’s middle. They stayed like that for a long time, and eventually Cheese fell asleep buried in Jack’s fur, snoring softly into it. Gently, Jack moved the two of them back to the piece of driftwood that functioned as a headboard and laid them down, moving Cheese from the middle of his chest to the crook of his elbow. The little boy shifted to tuck himself further into the barbarian’s arm. Jack smiled softer than he ever had before, and pulled up the sheets.

And warm, welcoming silence soothed him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first ever work on this site so feedback and comments are appreciated! much love and stay safe!


End file.
